


This Cold In My Bones

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cold, Gen, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More hurt than comfort ish, Mostly Gen, Pre-Relationship, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A small Soulmate AU scene with Thor.





	This Cold In My Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvereye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvereye/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> There was another small scene that I wrote with this ficlet, but as it had to do with Endgame stuff and me having no idea if you had seen or not, decided to go with caution and not include it at this time of posting the ficlet.

The first time that his limbs felt cold and the rest of his body followed the sensation mere seconds later, Thor had first thought that it was Loki playing a trick on him. His brother, after all, had a growing affinity for ice magic of late, so Thor knew that he was practicing with the ability every chance he got.

When he complained of it to Mother, she blinked at him then at Loki, who vehemently denied doing having anything to do with Thor's predicament at present as he had been practicing with his other growing abilities.

Frigga sighs before giving him a potion to warm away from the cold from his bones; it isn't until centuries later when he meets Steven Rogers and the rest of the Avengers that the chill in his bones finally starts to thaw and Thor understands.

In his heart, Thor, vows to find a way to keep the cold away from his new soulmate as he offers a warming potion to Steve, who takes it gratefully and snuggles in their bed together, on the coldest nights at the Avenger Tower.


End file.
